User talk:SpecialAgentKat
New page. Whee. MEEEEEP }} Who start the revange to meh? RHONALD MCDONALD?! }} Anime Character plz Affiliation High of Millard Roleplay I'm starting to find them kinda annoying. No offense..... But, uh, so, .......Can I be Admin? }} What's up? SHARINGAN POWERZ And you're not really annoying me. I guess I could add you on me buddy list. If I bother updatin' it... *shifty eyes*}} }} Are you self-conscious or sumthin'?}} }} And about teh character peoples, you can make zem here.}} }} *slapped for not gettin' teh reference*}} Maybe tonight...I dunno.}} user page? Whoa! }} Whee It beh a Touhou thingy so you probably won't understand it much...}} Since 5th grade! I'm in 1st year of highschool now.}} *attacks Rick Rolls with farting goats* I AM TAKING MY MAYORSHIP BACK! Is he your brother? I DECLARE MY JOB BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! Mayor Zain 20:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! YOU ARE PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, AND I'M NOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT }} Hi Can you please make an icon for me? I look like violet except the hair can be a a pony tail with a bandana.--Violetlover16 23:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16 Can you dig it?? Sim Requests... I can't promise I'll actually get them soon, though...}} }} It feels like homework...EEP!}} }} }} RE:Like, Totally Hello and Junk!!! Hello Hello Special Agent Kat you seem... nice. MYSIMS PC! Let's meet tomorrow, it is too late for me! It is 1am in england... I gotta go bed... How is 4pm-6pm EST OR 11am-2pm EST. And yes, you guessed my person right! Mayor Zain 23:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Request can i have *Beebee *Gino *Goth Boy *Hopper *Jenny *Makoto *Patrick *Roxie *Summer *Vic all scared. can they vary between: thanks!}} OH EM GOSHIES! plus one... ur a MUFFIN! }} TDI Piczor Fun-ish-ness messages I want to givee you this Charish it with Fun-ish-ness. Fun-ish-ness messages I want to givee you this Charish it with Fun-ish-ness.IbbyWonder6 11:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) OMI garsh it double sorry!IbbyWonder6 11:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) umm UHHH Well... Bean reminds me.. Wait, DIDNI JUST PUT BEAN IN HATES!?!? I thick I was drunk.... Nah... Ok I DID NOT MEAN THAT!!!! SORRY I WILL EDIT MY PAGE!!!!!--Violetlover16 16:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16 Parcel Packages And uh...sorry, it takes me a lot of time to draw that kinda stuff, and you should know by now how lazy I is...and how much I procrastinate, especially on sumthin' like that. But if you wants an anime picture of yourself, I could make you one of these thingies using some sorta program thingy instead: }} Neuralman And as far as I know personally, his disappearance was random. He never said anythin' about leavin'. What...are you conductin' some sorta funky investigation about him? }} }} Moar requests... }} Okay. About word bubble.}} JacksonVille N U. ?}} Image I gotta cup for a hand *salutes* Hey when are you gonna get those pics of Ibby uploaded to me? }} Yay thanks We'll discuss the bubble later but first the pics I took at your garden (you may place them on your blog about your garden) Da Bubble thing. *sighs* For many months I have kept my Spore prisde by never using a bubble. But know I shall give it all up. LET'S DO THIS!... And ya so what info do you need? Mmm k, Colors Yellow Purple and Pink Signatures "I liek Anime" And "Gimme tacos, if you don't you shall die" Ibby is fine (DON'T EVR USE MAH REAL NAME AGAIN I WILL SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST DARKEST PITS OF THE UNDERWORLD!) IF TEH WORLD DID NOT EXIST, WUT WOULD DERE BE? NOTHING. NOTHING IS SOMETING... RIGHT? }} The Girl of MahSims Wiki }} Important Apologies about PC Requirements Kat, what's taking so long with my sim self?! Here's what I want it to look like: :Eyes: 'Pinky's :'Hairstyle and Color: 'Odin's hair, but with Ibby's hair accessory(ies) in pink. :'Skin Color: 'White :'Mouth: Ashley's (Wikian Ashley, not in the MySims games) grin :Outfit Description: 'Exactly like the outfit on Ibby in the picture captioned "It's a me Ibby Wonder," but pink shoes. :'Face Tattoos: 'Pink heart :'Accessories: Same necklace Sky wears, but with a pink heart. :Background: Transparent, but you can also make some emotions for me if you want. Now don't take too long or I'll bite your face. Just kidding. By Sakuracutie18 OMG! I read on your user page that your fave band is The Beatles, that's so cool because it's mine too! :D Pokemon-Trainer-Julia 00:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Pleeeeeease could you? My (most) favorite song is probably Paperback Writer. It's kind of my 'writing motivation' song. Then The End, because it's epic. Then anything by George. XD He's my favorite. I call him a werewolf sometimes, because of his fangy teeth. Pokemon-Trainer-Julia 00:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) That is TOO COOL! I was actually named after a Beatles song. Awesome. I think my bro was named after John Lennon. Or St. John. Or my Uncle John. I'm sticking with John Lennon, because my bro can be a real tool. XD Pokemon-Trainer-Julia 00:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've heard of Pearl Jam. My mom likes them Their newest song is so....unlike them. O.O But I like it. --Pokemon-Trainer-Julia 00:56, September 15, 2010 (UTC)